Camoflauge
by misstris1221
Summary: This takes place at the Masquerade. The newly engaged couple go to party but a friendly phantom wants to cut in for a dance. Warning: This really is going nowhere and has no plot. Just a fluffy piece I wrote so I could get it out of my head. :P


**A/N:** **This has nothing to do with my 'All I Ask of You' Phic or any other of my phics for that matter. It stands alone. **** As much as a hate to write stupid movie Christine that chooses Raoul (although there is nothing wrong with him), it has to be done. I have had this idea floating in my head for about 3 years, but was writing like…10 other oneshots. I was finally like "Fuck it!" and typed it up so I could post it eventually. Not sure how I feel now but I like the basic idea **** I hope you do too! Please enjoy! R&R please!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 3

_CPOV_

The diamond ring in my hand caught the light momentarily. It glimmered and shone with promise, before I let it nestle back between my breasts. Perhaps _hide_ is a better word.

I linked arms with the man beside me.

"Think of it, a secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it" I smiled brightly at my fiancé who smiled just as happily back. He had asked me just last night and I had been all too happy to accept. I saw a bright future with Raoul: a large house, a garden to tend to, church on Sundays, and perhaps three or four children. I wanted that life.

But, I felt a strange nagging at the back of my mind.

As if reading my mind Raoul responded, "But why is it secret?" He asked, "What have we to hide? You promised me" His sweet face looked saddened as he reached for the ring.

"No, Raoul, please don't they'll see!" I was suddenly filled with an intense fear. I grabbed his hand quickly but gently. He dropped it to his side in response. I was afraid of drawing attention to the band.

It wasn't the prying eyes of the public I cared about. It was my angel. He would not be happy with me. The fear grew larger and started to transform into shame.

"Well then let them see!" He encouraged "It's an engagement, not a crime" Raoul gave me a tender smile and took my arm yet again.

**Christine what are you afraid of?**

If only he knew. There was a very real reason to be afraid. Guilt hit me like a brick wall. I knew exactly why. I had betrayed my angel. He had poured out his heart to me at his home and I was engaged to another man. I hated myself and yet…was I not entitled to choose who I wanted?

I tried to drop the subject and thankfully he allowed it.

_Let's not argue._

**Let's not argue. **

_Please pretend._

**I can only hope I'll understand it time.**

_You will understand in time._

We walked out onto the dance floor together; looking every bit the happy couple we were. The place was extravagantly decorated and had people in wild costumes everywhere. I gave an excited giggle for a moment as I scanned my surroundings.

I felt a cold chill rush down my spine and I froze. I was being watched, and I knew exactly who was watching me. I let my eyes roam the crowd, though I knew I wouldn't be able to see him.

"May I have this dance?" Raoul asked, with an exaggerated bow, bringing me back to the present.

I forced a normal smile, "Of course, monsieur". I took his outstretched hand and we floated out onto the floor with the other partygoers. We twirled and spun gaily, having a wonderful time. However, there was always that part of me that was aware of the fact I was being observed. I felt shame and an odd sense of foreboding. Would he try something tonight?

Oddly enough, the thought did not scare me as much as it probably should have.

Suddenly, the music began to slow. It became a wondrously romantic slow dance. The people cleared to the sides of the hall. Couples two-by-two glided back onto the floor.

"May I have this dance, mademoiselle?" A deep voice asked.

I froze momentarily. Slowly, I turned around to look into the now familiar face of my masked angel.

He wore a mask shaped like his normal one but instead it was black with gold swirls. His outfit of course was black. It was a very hansom suit accented with gold to match his mask. It looked very much like an outfit a magician would wear.

How appropriate.

I realized I hadn't answered and was in fact gawking at him. Thank goodness Raoul answered for me.

"Actually, monsieur, the lady and I are here together tonight-"

"Then it would not be very gentleman-like of you to keep her to yourself" His words seemed polite enough but anyone could see the trace of irritation. He turned back to me then bowed, "May I have this dance, My Lady?"

He held out his hand in silent expectation.

I looked at my fiancé. "It is just one dance, Raoul" I tried to give him an _'It's okay'_ look. I am not sure how it worked. He still seemed pretty upset, as he glared at the hansom intruder.

"Very well" he smiled outwardly. I believed he was perturbed at the newcomer's passive aggression. And perhaps attractiveness.

"Of course, Monsieur. I would be delighted" No sooner had my hand touched his, with one swift motion, he seized my hand and swept me away from Raoul.

Once we were enveloped in the crowd, swaying to the music, we both relaxed a little. "The master of disguise" I commented, my arms wrapped his neck and this hands rested on my waist. I was surprised how at ease I felt around him.

"Not much of a challenge at a Masquerade, I must admit" He gave a hint of a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

He looked at me softly and ran his gloved hand through my hair. A blush spread across my cheeks and I looked down in shyness.

"So beautiful…" He mused.

Suddenly his hands tightened on me.

I knew he had caught sight of my ring. I looked up to see his eyes fill with a mix of rage and pain I had never seen before. His jaw set sharply, but before he could speak I merely said "Raoul and I are to be married" Even to myself, my voice sounded weak.

The words weren't mocking or to spite him. It was more like an apology.

He pressed his face close to mine, our noses almost touching. To anyone else, it would seem intimate. "You forget, _dearest, _you belong to me!" he seethed "You can try to escape with your precious vicomte but wherever you go, you will always be mine!"

I wanted to argue. I took a breath but knew that he was right so I just looked down and sighed. "Why? Why won't you let me go?" I looked up, feeling the beginnings of tears. His eyes were still fierce but not as angry.

"Our souls are entwined, Christine. To lose you… would be to lose a part of myself" The last part was like a dying breath on his lips. He gazed at my softly, only for a moment.

I felt my tears surface at the truth of his words. Whether they were sad tears or happy tears, I could not be sure.

"I will be back. Warn your_ lover" _He spat, "I will be coming for him, and he will regret he ever came to my opera house" His viciousness was back, causing me to shiver.

I nodded.

"And, Christine" He smirked, his hand running over the small of my back "Do not even think of leaving. The Angel of Music is everywhere" His voice faded into an ominous warning toward the end.

I hadn't even realized we had worked our way to the edge of the dance floor until he kissed my hand then disappeared into the crowd. I blinked in surprise.

"I…I'm sorry" I whispered to no one, ducking my head. Raoul saw me standing at the edge of the floor and hurried to me.

"Christine!" He cried, "Who was that man?" He sounded both curious and angry.

"Raoul…" I looked to him with a somber expression, "He knows"

He raised a confused eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"The Phantom -My Angel- he knows about us. He is coming after you and says… he will make you regret your choice to come here. Oh, Raoul, he means it! He will do it!"

"Christine-" His brow furrowed.

"He wants me, Raoul, and he will take me. The Angel of Music is capable of a great many things…" I saw the look of doubt on his face at my warning, "You don't have to believe me now" I took his hand, "However, he _is_ coming" I met his ice blue eyes, trying to convey the message.

Raoul paused before he just nodded and pulled me close. "Well if he wants you, he will have to go through me first"

His words sent an ominous shiver up my spine.

_That's what I'm afraid of. _


End file.
